This disclosure generally relates to toiletry devices, and more particularly to a plunger caddy assembly for storing a toilet plunger.
A variety of containers and/or caddy assemblies for storing toilet plungers are known. A toilet plunger typically includes a handle and a suction head that is used to plunge a bathroom toilet. The container provides a convenient receptacle for receiving the toilet plunger after its use. The container also partially masks the unsightly view of the toilet plunger where positioned adjacent to the toilet within a bathroom.
Known containers for storing toilet plungers are not without their disadvantages. For example, many containers are often unattractive in appearance, and may not blend in with the overall décor of the bathroom. In addition, a user must often make contact with both the toilet plunger and the container to store and remove the toilet plunger in and from the container. This may be inconvenient to the user and unsanitary. One further problem is that the toilet plunger may inadvertently become dislodged from the container during transport.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a caddy assembly for a toilet plunger that may be operated in a hands-free manner, is decorative, and is transportable in a simple and sanitary fashion.